elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
A Guide to Tacitus
This is a page I've written to display Tacitus' capabilities as well as general info so that it's easily accessible by the public. There may be some inconsistencies and changes to this page in the future, including updating some information as the roleplay story goes on. If you have any questions or anything at all feel free to comment on this post or message me on discord, or on the forums. General Information Name: Tacitus Sunfist Age: 4803 Origins: An island known as Kambush; somewhere south of Fei. Race: 100% Nieheart Height: 193cm Weight: 135kg Body Type: Mesomorph Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: #1ffff6 Physical Stats Physical Attack Power: Several times greater than that of a human, able to rival the Orc with base strength. Attacking Speed: Peak Human Capability Lifting Strength: ~1090kg | (This can become practically infinite with Tacitus' "Infinite Lift" spell) Running Speed: 65 km/h Stamina: Not necessarily measurable, a feat that could display Tacitus' stamina is that he fought 8 days straight (As in no breaks) with Wakitashi Sunfist before they were both drained and Tacitus could land the killing blow. No magic was used within this fight and it was an intense battle to the death that required their full physical and mental exertion. Jumping Height: ~300cm Metaphysical Stats Mana: (Under the assumption/idea that the average Mage (as in the Mage race) Mana pool is 25 MP, this score varies depending on what the actual average count is.): 50,000 Willpower: Not generally a measurable stat, but Tacitus has an extraordinary amount of willpower. If there's some feat or way to measure/display this someone please contact me and inform me of such. Spiritual Power: Same as Willpower... not generally measurable but if someone has an idea or way of doing such please contact me. For this, it's not as extraordinarily high as his Willpower but Tacitus' mother was a spiritualist who delved into nature/life magics, and thus Tacitus was born with a slightly stronger spirit than most as the power was passed onto him, along with that for the course of his life he's trained to increase his spiritual power as it allows him to tap into a greater power, combining this with Willpower and magic it gives him his power over storms and lightning as well as a multitude of other benefits. I didn't write this section very well did I... Arcane Knowledge Tacitus is also known as one of the strongest sorcerers, or practitioners of magic, in Elysium. He's rather old and as such he has had plenty of time to study and train within the arcane arts and amass power, being lucky in his encounters and interactions throughout his time as well. Tacitus knows a very large amount of spells so it may not be possible to list all of them here and if it is done it won't be done any time soon as it'll take some time to finish the list of spells he knows. Due to his amount of knowledge his mind is very complex and intelligent, he is a quick thinker and able to study and look at situations differently from others. I will try to categorize the spells he knows and give them a tier (Low-Tier, Mid-Tier, High-Tier, Top-Tier), while not being necessarily the best system it still goes to show how powerful the spells are. Two of the spells on this list will have an "Above Top Tier" rating, this is because of their attributes. More can be found out why this is upon reading the spells for yourself. Conjuration (Summoning) Cinder Lord (Mid-Tier): '''Summons a strong elemental, also known as the Cinder Lord that aides the caster on the battle field, providing solely destructive power. They can rain meteors from the sky, hurl powerful fireballs and erupt immense pillars of flame, among other destructive fire-based powers. They are immune to fire magics of any kind (Including Holy or Dark flames, as an example), and are susceptible to ice/frost magic. '''Priestess of Gaia (Mid-Tier): Summons a nature/life elemental known as the Priestess of Gaia, the Priestess aides the caster by providing solely supportive power, such as healing and rejuvenating the summoner and their allies. The Priestess may also grant blessing and bestow buffs upon the caster and their allies to help them in battle. They are immune to draining magics and are susceptible to fire magics. Knight of a Thousand Steels (Mid-Tier): 'Summons a large, tank-based unit also known as the Knight of a Thousand Steels. They wield a wide assortment of weapons, including: a Steel Greatsword, a Steel Battleaxe, a Steel Warhammer, a Large Steel Mace, a Steel Spear, a Large Heavy Steel Flail, along with their diverse collection of weapons they also have a few different, heavy and thick steel shields for a variety of purposes as well as a nigh-impenetrable fortress of steel armor equipped onto them. '''Chains of Aartzoklok (High-Tier): '''Summons a magical relic known as the Chains of Aartzoklok, they seem to be glowing red hot yet feel as if they're room temperature... the chains can be summoned by the summoner from thin air around their target or from the ground beneath them, or both. The chains fly out and wrap around the various parts of a target with the goal of restraining them, how restrained they are can vary depending on how the summoner commands them. The chains can get hotter to torture victims and they're also unbreakable via physical means, and disable phasing or teleporting magics or anything of the sort by binding their target. '''Vvartavold (High-Tier): '''A strange eldritch entity that seems to be composed of clocks and a purple substance, with various tentacles and eyeballs, the whole body warping around and moving constantly. The entity floats and radiates a field that nullifies any magics that manipulate the flow of time, such as bending time to travel through it, or alter the current flow of time, whether it be speeding it up or slowing it down, stopping or reversing it. Vvartavold is non-corporeal and thus cannot be harmed through physical means, but enchanted weapons or magical/metaphysical attacks will do the trick. Vvartavold is also a being that transcends time and space and thus cannot be warped or have their own time altered, and mental attacks on Vvartavold only end up harming the user of the mental attack. ''unfinished listing Abjuration (Defensive) '''Wallomongus (Above Top-Tier): Wallomongus, also known as the Barrier of True Impenetrability, or just the True Ward. Wallomongus functions with 'game HP mechanics', I guess you can say. It has 1HP, meaning it can only take one hit and then it fades away after the time of 2.5 seconds, within those 2.5 seconds after being struck it is still fully capable of defending. The barrier can protect from all manner of harm and has a 5 minute cooldown after cast. (IRP Cooldown.) Anti-magic may stop Wallomongus from being cast but once Wallomongus is cast anti-magic has no effect on it. The only nullification spells capable of working on Wallomongus are those of the same tier. Horos (Above Top-Tier): Horos, also known as the True Negation spell, is a spell that is capable of nullifying any attack (be it metaphysical, physical attacks are unaffected but their metaphysical attributes may be suppressed/deleted.) Horos is capable of shattering curses and destroying wards, and while not capable of completely erasing spirits it is still able to do heavy damage to non-corporeal entities (except those bound to a body, take for example the soul of a human that is still bound to the physical body it is in.) Imp'iere (Mid-TIer): '''Imp'iere is a defensive spell that adds a sort of protection to the caster that allows them to evade fatal blows or warp out of danger at will. Once cast it will last for 10 minutes and will activate if the caster is about to receive a fatal blow or if they activate it mentally. '''Temp'iere (Mid-Tier): '''Temp'iere is a defensive spell that creates a self-ward (basically a buff, if you want to say that) to the caster that reduces all manner of attack by 50%, whether it be a punch or a fireball. It lasts ten minutes or until the caster dispels it or it is dispelled by another. '''Alt'iere (Mid-Tier): Alt'iere is a defensive spell that creates a self-ward on the caster that protects against frost magics. It lasts ten minutes or until the caster dispels it or it is dispelled by other means. Sol'tiere (Mid-Tier): Sol'tiere is a defensive spell that creates a self-ward on the caster that protects against fire magics. It lasts ten minutes or until the caster dispels it or it is dispelled by other means. Engl'iere (Mid-Tier): Engl'iere is a defensive spell that creates a self-ward on the caster that dampens physical attacks, such as mace strikes, punches, or earth magics such as throwing rocks or boulders. Ara'iere (Mid-Tier): Ara'iere is a defensive spell that creates a self-ward on the caster that protects against all manners of metaphysical attacks. It lasts ten minutes or until the caster dispels it or it is dispelled by other means. Carag'ou (Low-Tier): Carag'ou is a defensive spell that manipulates the readings given off by the caster. Meaning, they can change what their aura says, if someone was reading their aura/soul/etc to see how much energy they had left or how powerful they were, what they were feeling, how old they were, et cetera, all of these could be manipulated with this spell to give off false information. Dan'tal'iere (High-Tier): Dan'tal'iere is a high tier defensive spell that creates a self-ward on the caster protecting them from dark magics. This includes things like curses, necromancy, life-draining or mana-draining magic, shadow magic, void magic, et cetera. It lasts ten minutes or until the caster dispels it or it is dispelled by other means. Counter Divination (High-Tier): Counter Divination is a high tier defensive spell that protects the caster from divination magics such as surveillance magic, tracking/locating magic, and stuff of the sort. Eldari's Ward (High-Tier): Eldari's Ward is a spell that creates a light dome around the caster that prevents most undead from entering, albeit higher level undead can still pass through the barrier. Ar'ba'dour (High-Tier): Ar'ba'dour is a high tier defensive spell that creates a ward either externally in any shape the caster wishes or a self-ward, the ward created is impenetrable by physical means but is able to be damaged by enchanted weaponry and objects as well as metaphysical attacks. Mirror Realm (Mid-Tier): Temporarily separates the reality around the caster into a mirror dimension, allowing them to observe the world around them and remain hidden at the same time and immune to most forms of harm as well as making them unable to attack. The spell reaches out in a 5 meter radius and transports anyone within that radius to the dimension with the caster. Anything done in that realm cannot harm the outside world, such as landscape or other entities, but allows them to observe without being seen. The caster can still be sensed by some high-level spells or mages and the spell can also be countered/broken. The caster and anyone else transported is limited in movement in the idea that they cannot travel outside of the dome until returning to their original realm. Counter Teleport (Mid-Tier): Prevents teleportation to the caster within a 5 meter diameter, and informs the caster of all manner of teleportation within a 25 meter radius, including the destination of where the person is teleporting to. Lesser Ward (Low-Tier): Allows the creation of basic wards. Greater Ward (Mid-Tier): Allows the creation of strong wards. Master Ward (High-Tier): Allows the creation of powerful wards. Projection (High-Tier): Allows the creation of wards that directly feeds from the caster's mana pool, instead of creating a ward with it's own pool. Nature's Crown (Mid-Tier): Shoots sharp bone-like spikes out of the ground around the caster, a defensive spell that can also be an offensive spell. Liar Liar (Mid-Tier): Over a 20 meter radius illusion magic is destroyed unless it is stronger than the spell (I.E. Being a High Tier or higher illusion magic casting). Curse Lift (Low-Tier): '''Removes Low-Tier curses. '''Curse Break (Mid-Tier): Removes Mid-Tier curses. Curse Shatter (High-Tier): Removes High-Tier curses. Reverse (Mid-Tier): If successful, this reverses most spells. For example, if target A cursed target B and target B used Reverse and it was successful, the curse would reverse back onto target A. Absorption (High-Tier): '''A spell copied from Mara Crowley then changed to Tacitus' liking, it creates a rune on the hand that absorbs all magic that comes into contact with it, stored in a void where it can then be redirected by the caster or simply absorbed. (I.E. If Absorption is cast then a Fireball is launched at the caster, they can use their hand to absorb the fireball as long as the fireball comes into contact with their hand.) '''Mene'tou (Mid-Tier): A spell that creates a mental ward on the caster to help deal with mental assaults and resist psionics such as telekinesis. Mene'tou Abo'san'tou (High-Tier): A spell that creates a highly complex series of mental wards and systems on the caster to deal with mental assaults and resist psionics such as telekinesis. Counter (Mid-Tier): A spell that creates a ward on the caster (Self-Ward) that lasts for 3 seconds, if the caster is struck physically within that time the strike is negated and a burst of force that varies in power depending on how hard the caster was struck is released to throw back the attacker. Heat Cloak (Low-Tier): Creates a cloak of warmth around the caster that allows Tacitus to travel to places like Himmel without dying instantly.